wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Seal of Righteousness (old)
:"There are no limits to what you can accomplish when you wield the Light." - Grand Marshal Goldensword Seal of Righteousness is a base ability for the paladin that comes when the character is created. Using a Judgement when Seal of Righteous is active deals a high amount of Holy damage. A moderate amount of Holy damage is also applied on each weapon swing. The swing damage is added on Judgments as well, unlike Seal of Command and Seal of Vengeance. Table Seal of Righteousness is available at level 3 for . Damage Seal of Righteousness deals additional Holy damage on every swing to a single target. This damage scales with spell power, attack power and weapon speed. Due to normalization, seal damage over time is a constant independent of weapon speed. What is means is, that a 4.00 speed weapon will deal twice as much damage per hit as a 2.00 speed weapon, but since it swings twice as often, the effective damage over time is the same. For example, a character that has a weapon with 2.10 speed, 1200 attack power and 200 spell damage, will do: Seal damage: 2.10 * (26.4 + 8.8) = 73.92 Judgement damage: 1 + 270 + 71 = 342 Improvements Talents Holy * increases the damage of the Seal and Judgement by 15% over 5 ranks. Retribution * reduces the mana cost by 1% over 5 ranks. * increases the critical strike chance of both seal and judgement by 1% over 5 ranks. * increases the damage of both seal and judgement by 1% over 3 ranks. * increases the chance to crit with all spells and attacks by 1/2/3%. * increases the damage of both seal and judgement by 3%. * gives a bonus to holy damage after dealing a critical strike with a weapon swing, spell or ability. Glyphs * increases the damage done by the Seal by 10%. Usage Seal of Righteousness is the default Seal of choice for lower levels until becomes available (when chosen as a talent), but also for Holy paladins and for Protection paladins who do not spec into the Retribution tree and who are too low-level to use . SoR is best used with one-handed weapons and in situations where a single target needs to be targeted. The threat generated by its Holy damage is enhanced by and can thus be used to keep aggro against single targets. Seal of Righteousness is appropriately used when the fight or phase is short or where targets are switched so often that applying stacks of again every time would be impractical. Seal of Righteousness belongs to the Holy school. It benefits most from high spell power. As such, Holy paladins who do not wish to engage in melee, may use Seal of Righteousness to do additional damage while applying a Judgement - although applying a Judgement always initiates melee combat. This is aided by the high-tier Holy talents and , which increase the range and damage of Judgements, respectively, so that Holy paladins may cast Judgements from 25 yards. For Retribution paladins - those using two-handed weapons - Seal of Righteousness is outclassed by . SoC has a much higher Seal damage, causing the damage done by subsequent hits to outweigh the initial damage done by the opening Judgement, which is much lower than that of SoR's. When using a one-hander, the balance becomes more equal. Whether the initial Judgement begins to outweigh the added damage done by subsequent Seal hits, tends to depend on the amount of spell power available. As such, Seal of Command can rightly be called the Retribution Seal, while Seal of Righteousness belongs to the Holy school. As a Tankadin, you are left hanging in the middle. Some situations may call for the single target targetting of SoR, but when engaging multiple targets, SoC is clearly the superior choice, because it can hold aggro against multiple targets while also applying the debuff to all of these targets. Both Seal of Righteousness and Seal of Command are replaced by when it comes to long boss fights. It is good to remember that a Seal's power always depends on the situation. Skilled Paladins with good situation awareness will switch Seals to adapt to the situation, sometimes several times during a fight if necessary. Good examples of fights like this are Razorscale and Freya in Ulduar. Notes * The Seal component does not crit, and can not be dodged, blocked or parried either, dealing steady and reliable Holy damage on each hit. External links Category:Paladin abilities Category:Holy spells